


New Year's Kiss

by Serenitydusk



Series: Christmas/Winter ficlets [5]
Category: Natemare - Fandom, Natewantstobtl, Nathan Sharp - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: F/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: Based on this request:Can I request one with Mare? Reader's is a she/her pronouns, New year's kiss maybe either one of his shows or just out with him? Please?





	New Year's Kiss

The limo dropped her off at the backstage entrance where security was waiting.  She showed them her pass, but they knew her and waved her on through.  People pointed her back to where the dressing room was. To his dressing room. She could hear him warming up on the other side, as she knocked, unable to stop the big grin over her face as she heard him come to the door opening and pulling her inside. He engulfed her in the biggest hug and nuzzled her, “Missed you.”  
  
It made her giggle, “You just saw me last night!”

“And I missed you since then!” Natemare grinned, “I gotta go do a sound check in a few, but you are front and center, as promised. And…if you play your cards right, I have a surprise for you tonight.”

“Tell!” She grinned, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Please!”

“Absolutely not!” He grinned, loving holding it over her, just a little bit.

“A hint! Please!!” She gave him the biggest puppy eyes and another kiss.

“Ok ok!  One hint, that’s all you get.” He thought about it for a minute, “It’ll be a blast.”  

“What?  That doesn’t make sense!” She pouted, then grinned. Truth be told, she loved surprises and mysteries, so even if she didn’t figure it out beforehand, it didn’t ruin the excitement of it at all.

Mare looked rather smug and quite pleased with himself when there was a knock, “Time for soundcheck, Mare.”   
  
“Come on, I’ll walk you to your seats before the rest of the crowd gets here. You can get some behind the scenes VIP treatment.” He winked and took her hand, leading her down the hallway to the stage.  He meant it when he said front and center. She was on the front row, the centermost seat.  She watched as he went through sound checks and made a few adjustments.  Slowly people started trickling in as the time for the show to start drew nearer. This wasn’t the first of Mare’s shows she’d been to, but ….it was the first one on New Year’s Eve.  

Mare slayed it.  She knew he would, but he was extra on fire tonight.  He had just finished his last song and he and the band took a bow and thanked everyone for coming, wishing them all a happy New Year.

A man from security came and got her, taking her around back, but instead of stopping at Mare’s dressing room, he led her outside to the limo.  “Wait, what? I’m leaving?”  Panic welled up in her chest, she thought she was going to get to see Mare after the show, not just go straight home.  
  
“Come on, doll!  We don’t have much time!”  Mare rolled down the window, giving her a wink. She needed no further encouragement and jumped in the limo with a happy squeal of excitement. “

“Time for what?  Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”  Mare just kept his mysterious little smirk on his face.

“Fine! Keep your secrets, but I will remember that come your birthday!”   Still, she was giddy with excitement and had no idea what he could be planning when they pulled into what looked like a big empty field.

“Ok…?”  She was confused.

He took her hand, pulling her out of the limo. It was then her eyes adjusted enough to see the big blanket laid out and saw that Mare was carrying a picnic basket. He set everything down, and turned on a lantern, pouring each of them a glass of champagne.  He checked his watch. Perfect.  And leaned forward giving her a soulful kiss as he cupped her face.  She had gotten completely lost in the kiss when he pulled back just enough to whisper, “Happy New Year to us, doll.” just as fireworks started to herald in the new year, lighting up the field in bursts of light and color.

Her smile was full of joy, “Happy New Year to us.”


End file.
